Coming Home for the Holidays
by Raven-haired beauty
Summary: It's the holidays. And Ororo is bringing her boyfriend and his sister Jubilee to meet her big family for the holidays/ first time ever. Will it go perfect or will it be a complete disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Just so you guys know this is a non-power story. Just the X-men characters!**

James Logan Howlett had faced many challenges in his life. He grew up without ever knowing his mother and his father. When he was 9, he finally found them and discovered that they were dead. For years he felt emptiness inside his heart even with his new foster parent. He was a widower named Will who adopted him when he was 12. Will knew he adopted Logan that it wasn't going to be easy, but as time passed the two men grew closer. The two men hunted together, worked in the garage together, and fished together. Then their family grew when Will met June. June was a widow and a single mother to a 6 year old. Jubilee. The two believed it was fate that brought them all together. June fell in love with Will. Will fell in love with June. And Jubilee fell in love with the thought of having Logan has a big brother. Logan had to admit having two women in the house was different but it felt right like…home. Time passed and Logan was at the crossroads of deciding to go to college, work, or the army. He answered his calling and enlisted. After his years of service, he managed to find a job in the NYPD. From serving the armed forces to serving the line of duty on the police force, Logan had a total of over 50 scars on his body; 5 of which that nearly killed him. Some of his buddies joked that he had a healing factor. It is due to this he was nicknamed Wolverine.

'Come on, Wolverine,' he thought to himself as he tried to shake of the nervousness he felt.

"It's okay Logan," the woman sitting in the passenger's seat, gave his hand a squeeze.

With one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, he glanced over at this beautiful woman sitting next to him. Ororo. Ororo Monroe, his girlfriend. He was always ready for a fight. Ready for the attack, but nothing in this world could have prepared him for her. That beautiful woman he'd do anything for her, including visit spend the holiday plus meeting her whole family for the first time.

"I know," Logan smiled before bring her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

"Ugh," the teenager in the backseat groaned. "Seriously guys, you two are my relationship goal."

"Pipe down half-pint," Logan looked in the rearview mirror at his sister Jubilee who in response smiled and stuck her tongue out in response. She loved annoying her big brother it was her part-time job. "So, Ororo, do you have any brother close to my age?"

Her brother on the other hand tossed her a menacing glare that caused her to flinch, but mouthed to the beautiful woman in the front, 'we'll talk later.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _At the mansion_

Charles Xavier looked forward to the Christmas holiday every year. It was the time of year when all his children came all at once to visit and be together. When they were all in the mansion hallways would echo with laughter, laughter that he missed. Each room in his house had special memory for all his kids. Scott was the first child him and his wife Lilandra had. After that they adopted Ororo, Remy, and last but not least Kurt. However, after Kurt's graduated from high school Lilandra discovered that she had cancer. It completely crushed the family to see someone they love so dearly go through so much pain. After her passing, Charles long time best friend Erik Lehenser moved in as a way to keep company. He raised the question to Charles that they could possibly sell the mansion, but the man in the wheelchair refused. Because to him this mansion represented all the people loved very much: his wife and their children. Over the years he envisioned all of them coming returning during holidays with families of their own.

"We're here," a five year old Nathaniel Summers yelled as he swung the front door open searching for his grandpa. When the young kid spotted his grandfather he eagerly jumped into his lap. "I missed you grandpa."

"I missed you too, Nathaniel," Charles smiled messing his grandchild's hair up, who was a complete miniature version of his father.

"Hey, dad," Scott greeted his father as he carrying two big suitcases.

Charles welcomed his son and his daughter in-law Jean who was carrying his 9 month old granddaughter Rachel.

"They're both getting so big," Charles commented on his grandchildren.

"I hope you're referring to Nate and Rachel," Jean joked fearing he meant her. Ever since her second pregnancy she tried with all her might to lose all her baby weight.

"My dear, you look lovely," Charles assured her.

"He's right," Scott smiled. "Maybe we can try for baby 3?"

"Knock, knock Mon Ami," Remy opened the front door.

"Remy!" Everyone in the foyer greeted and hugged wanting to make up for lost time. After they finished hugging each other Kurt and his girlfriend Kitty were suddenly there as if they had just poofed there. Then once again they hugged all over again and eventually went to their rooms to quickly unload their belongings so they could catch up.

Jean was in the mood to bake some Christmas cookies, so she decided to start the process with Kitty by her side.

"Is Ororo on the way?" Jean asked as she began to smooth out the cookie dough so, she could use the cookie cutters to make holiday objects. "We need our cooking buddy, right Kitty."

Kitty agreed.

"She's on the way," Charles said looking at the texts on his phone. "And so are her two guests."

"Two guests?" Scott asked.

"She's bringing her boyfriend," Charles stated causing Remy to spit out his eggnog.

"Boyfriend?" Remy raised a questioning eyebrow. "Since when did she get a boyfriend?"

"Since like a little over a year ago," Kitty added.

"How come I'm the last to know about it?" Remy asked.

"And me too," Scott added turning to his wife who didn't seem so surprised.

"Maybe because you two are overprotective code red brothers," Kurt joked which earned two brotherly punches from his two older brothers. "Hey, at least I got the privilege to meet him 5 months ago."

No one else in the entire family had ever met the guy; the only one who did was Kurt. Therefore, they needed to know what Kurt knew.

"What was he like?" Jean asked.

"Was he cute?" Kitty asked which made him give his girlfriend a second glance.

"Do you think we could take him?" Remy asked.

"Woah," Kurt raised his hands up to silence everyone. "He was cool. I met him when Ororo invited me to have lunch with them when I was in the city. He was really big at two feet taller than me. I liked him for her," Kurt bit into his sandwich and quickly added for the benefit of his brothers. "He could take you with one arm tied behind his back."

With that said Kurt jumped to his feet and hid behind his father.

"Now, now," Charles began. "I'm sure we can trust Kurt and Ororo's judgement of the young man. I trust we'll all be on our best behavior after all we all know who overwhelming it can be to meet the family for the first time," he paused to allow Jean and Kitty to recall the first time they met the family.

"Mom! Another car just pulled up," Nathaniel called as he gazed out the window.

"They're here!" Remy shouted as him and everyone raced to catch a glimpse of Ororo and her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh ," Jubilee leaped out the car gazing at the beautiful mansion covered with some snow and gazed at the snow covered spacious land that surrounded it, "I didn't know you were rich Ororo."

"I'm not," Ororo chuckled. "But my father is." She looked over at her boyfriend who was unloading luggage out of the car and she embraced his back with her chin on his shoulder. "Welcome to my home," she kissed his cheek. "I can't wait for you to finally meet my family."

"I can see them," Logan stated. "They're looking at us, right there." He said pointing to the right window close to the front door causing the peeping toms to scatter.

"Our cover is blown. He saw us," Remy said quickly closing the curtain.

"They're gonna love you," the white haired beauty said. "I already do.

"I love you too, Ro," he smiled kissing her lips. Jubilee cleared her throat, "Come on guys let's go. My goodness Ororo you're dad's house looks like it could be a mall."

When they trio approached the front door, Ororo bearly knocked and the door swung open. Immediately she was welcomed and hugged by her whole family while Logan and Jubilee just watched.

"Sis," Scott nearly spun the white haired beauty around. "I missed you, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Rory," Remy pulled Ororo from Scott.

She disliked that nickname, so in return she called him a nickname she very well knew he despised, "Gumbo."

The two eyed each other as if challenging each other, but Ororo embraced her baby brother the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Kurt, Kitty," she smiled. "It's been awhile."

"Well, isn't it my partner in crime," Jean said as she embraced her.

"Where are the kids?"

"The baby is down for the count and Nate is licking the frosting bowl in the kitchen.

Ororo laughed and quickly turned to kneel to embrace her wheel chair bound father, "Dad, I missed you so dearly."

"I missed you to my daughter," he said as he embraced his princess. To him no matter how old she got he would always refer to her as his little girl.

"Dad, everyone," Ororo smiled as she brought her two guests closer to her swarm of family. "This is James Logan Howlett, my boyfriend and is sister Jubilee."

"It's nice to meet you all," Logan's deep voice spoke.

"I love your house," Jubilee smiled. "If I ever become famous, or youtube famous, or vine famous I would most likely want to live in a house like this one."

This caused the others to smile.

"Well, you all are very welcome! I hope you both enjoy you're stay here," Charles gave them a warm smile.

 **Please Review guys! Let me know what you think! The first review I get, I'll give them a shout out on my new chapter!:) Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Just so you guys know this is a non-power story. Just the X-men characters!**

As Logan brought the last of his girlfriend's suitcase into her room, he saw her sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry that you'll be staying in the room across from me," she had a feeling that the room situation would be that way.

"It's no big deal," Logan said. "Besides it's just like the apartments."

Logan lived in the apartment next door to her. In fact that's how they met. The first time he laid eyes on her. She was watering her plants she had on her balcony. His roommate Wilson, had menetioned to him that the woman next door was hot. In fact Wilson knew of every hot girl that lived in their apartment complex. She looked like an angel. Her soft skin. And that hair he had never seen hair that color before. But what really stopped him in his tracks were cerulean blue eyes. When he got back from his tour was the first time they ever spoke to each other. Wilson was so happy to be home that he decided to throw a party inviting many of hot girls that lived in the complex. Ororo was invited but didn't show up because she was with her boyfriend Forge at the time.

At least she thought she was. Ororo knew that Forge was up to something. She wasn't stupid after all. He had blew her off more, that he was too tired, and not to mention he had been on his phone more when they were together.

It was perfectly clear, Forge had met someone. Her conclusion was confirmed, when Ororo called Forge. She could hear a woman giggling in the background which the Cheyenne quickly hushed hoping that his girlfriend didn't hear the woman in bed with him.

Ororo wasn't one to get angry quick, but she certainly was very frustrated at that moment. She threw her phone on the couch and stepped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. The calmness of the weather soothed her but then she glanced at the flower vase Forge had recently given her. Without even thinking, the woman threw it with all her might completely shattering it into pieces.

"You got one hell of an arm," came a gruff voice from the balcony next door.

"Oh my," Ororo put her hand over her chest. "I had no idea, I had an audience."

"We live in New York," Logan sipped his beer shrugging his shoulders. "We see crazy shit everyday."

With that said Wilson opened the sliding door leading to the balcony, Salt-N-Peppa Shoop could be heard blasting from the stereo. "Wolverine, are you going to come back and join the party or what?"

"Maybe after I finish my beer," Logan replied.

Taking in his friend's response he nodded and returned back to the party singing, "Heeyyy yaa I wanna Shoop baby! Shoop!"

You got that right," Ororo said referring to the previous conversation of seeing crazy shit.

Logan smirked at her, "So, why'd you break that vase? Didn't like the plant in it?"

"You could say that," Ororo said she began to clean up her mess.

That was the first time they talked to each other.

Time passed but it wasn't long until they saw each other again. After Logan got off work, he decided to go grab a drink and play some pool. It was a usual night until he saw her.

She was sipping what appeared to be having a conversation with a blonde woman dress in all white.

He noticed that most of the guys in the bar were gawking at them, it wasn't a surprise. Because those women were no regulars at this bar; Logan decided to keep an eye on them.

Logan noticed the two women suddenly look at a man who was sitting with a red haired woman. The couple obviously upset his neighbor. He noticed the distress look on her face mixed with anger.

"Who's that with Forge?" Emma asked eyeing the young beautiful woman who looked like she was more than a friend to Forge.

"Supposedly his sick mother," Ororo said remembering Forge had called her canceling their date because he had to take care of his sick mother.

Allowing the little alcohol she had to take over her mind, she asked her friend Emma if she could borrow her wedding ring. Emma confused hand it to her and watched as the snow haired beauty made her way to her as of now declared ex and the woman accompanying him.

"Hi," Ororo said to the two. The woman smiled at her thinking that woman standing at her table, whereas Forge completely froze caught in the act.

"Ororo," he said.

"You know her?" the woman got defensive at the thought of Forge knowing this attractive woman.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the kids have been asking about their daddy," she said.

The woman choked on the air and the news she was taking in, "You have kids?" she turned to Forge then back to the woman eyeing her wedding. "And you're married!"

"No!" Forge yelled. "Ororo, what the hell?"

"Whatever!" the woman yelled tossing her drink in Forge's face before running out of the bar. Forge wiped his face with a napkin and then looked at Ororo before running after the red haired woman.

"Dazzle," Forge called after the woman.

Ororo then walked over to her friend who silently applauded the ultimate revenge scheme.

Logan had to admit she had balls.

Later that night Logan woke up to the sound of a quarrel outside his apartment. It was coming from the hallway. He could hear them going back and forth. At first it seemed that Forge was begging her to take him back, but as soon as she denied his request. He quickly turned the conversation into that Ororo needs him. Logan swore he heard the man say that he could have any woman of his choice and that she'd be lucky to find a guy like him again and that no other guy would want her.

"You are so full of yourself, Forge," Ororo said clearly done with ever speaking to him ever again and started to walk back into her apartment, but was suddenly turned around forcefully.

"We're not done here," Forge barked pushing her against the wall.

Wham!

It took Forge a moment to process what had happened. One minute he had his former girlfriend against the wall, then suddenly his back was against the wall and a man had him by the collar.

"There a problem here bub?" Logan held the man by his collar against the wall.

"No," Forge uttered.

"Then get out here bub," Logan released the man who scurried away.

With that he turned to her, "Are you okay, mam?"

"Yes," Ororo touched her most likely bruised shoulder, "Thank you"-

She didn't know what to call him.

"Logan," he said.

"Ororo," she said.

"You should be more careful Ororo," he said as he made sure the guy was out of the building. "If you need anything again I'm next door."

A few days later, Logan found himself at a dance club with Wilson and some friends who were visiting named Victor Creed and Cable. Cable and Wilson were quite the duo the two had decided they would each play the role as wing man back and forth throughout the night to increase their chances of getting laid.

They had offered their services to Logan, who turned them down stating that he was here to just hang out with them and besides if it was a bet determining who would get laid first, he knew he'd win hands down. Victor eyed the man sitting across from him.

"Is that so?" Victor began sipping his beer, "Carry to make a wager?"

Logan was listening.

"I bet you $50 I can get a girl before you do," the blonde haired man stated.

"Shit," Logan chuckled.

"We'll added on $100 if we get laid before Logan?" Cable snickered.

The men all agreed to their bets, Logan knew if he didn't get a girl he'd owe them $150 total.

Victor had started a conversation between some girls, but none were nearly drunk enough to dance with him. Wilson and Cable were doing their winged man plan of action, but they had no idea that they were attempting to flirt with a lesbian couple.

Logan scanned the area and noticed his beautiful neighbor.

Ororo was there against her will thanks to Emma and Marie who were determined to help their friend move in. However, the snow haired beauty was in no mood to move onto a new relationship.

"Come on, Ro," Marie, "There's tons of potential options all around you."

Marie was Remy's high school sweetheart in high school. He was a senior when she was a sophomore. The each new their relationship would not last long distance due to the fact Remy was leaving to study in New Orleans. However, Ororo felt in her heart that this woman was the one for her brother. Little did she know that Marie herself had wished Remy had gave the long distance relationship a try instead of just giving up.

"I'm not interested," Ororo said. "Besides I thought we were going to have a girls night and catch a movie or something?"

Truth be told Ororo wasn't dressed to go to a club. She was wearing fitted jeans and she was originally wearing a tank top along with a sweater but the moment they arrived her friends nabbed her sweater.

"Ro, you look hot," Emma smiled. "Check out that guy over there scooping you out."

The three women turned to see who indeed was Ororo's admire, Ororo recognized it was him.

Logan.

Ororo decided to play along with her friends, after all this could be her chance to leave.

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Ororo asked playing dumb.

"The girl practically chased her out of her seat to go to the guy.

Logan noticed that Ororo was walking up to him. He didn't know why, but it wasn't like he was going to ignore her.

"Hey, Logan," she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"My dumbass friends," he gestured over his shoulder at his friends who had took notice of the woman Logan was currently having a conversation with.

"Mine too," Ororo laughed referring to the two women who were trying to guess what the two are talking about. "I just want to go home, I'm just here because they want me to forget about"-

"Forge," Logan remembered parts of the argument she had with that guy. "Sorry, you should forget him. He seemed like an asshole."

"Believe me, I know. I have it's just hard to erase him from other people's minds," she had no clue how she would break the news to her family about their break up. Since her ex had started out as a family friend. "I guess my friends will keep me here until I leave here with a guy."

"What coincidence," Logan chuckled.

The music in the club started to blast Florida's GDFR, the handsome rugged man then leaned in to explain to her about his friends bet. The woman chuckled and said in his ear, "This could be our excuse to leave. I'm in."

Logan was surprised to hear that she agreed, but what really surprised him was when this beautiful woman began to sway her body to dance.

"I'm not much a dancer," Logan said as he watched her, with her moves he knew no would be looking at the way his body moved.

"Looks like they hit off," Emma said to Rogue.

The men watched their friend and cursed at each other blaming whoever's bright idea it was to start the bet.

"Easy," Victor said. "He hasn't won yet."

"You're doing fine," she smiled and then began to move her hips to the beat of the song. She noticed his friends staring at them and decided to really make them believe they were together. Logan didn't have his hands on her as they danced so she decided to take it a step further so she turned around and leaned into his body pressing her bottom into his lower region. Logan then placed his hands on her hips and began to move with her body. After their dance the two decided this was their chance to leave.

Ororo had fibbed to her friends stating she was leaving with him, whereas Logan went to collect his winnings and escorted her home.

When they reached her apartment door, Logan knew that they weren't going to sleep together but he for damn sure didn't except for them to share their first kiss.

Which led to dates, then more kisses, and then….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Back to current time in the mansion_

"What?" Ororo asked looking at her boyfriend standing in the doorway.

"I love you," he answered as he came closer to her to place a kiss on her lips. Their kiss started to become passionate when Logan moved his lips from her to see a little boy staring at them.

"Ewww! They're kissing!" Nathaniel yelled as he ran down the hallway down the stairs announcing their kiss to everyone in the mansion.

Logan and Ororo decided they would do that later.

"Who?" Remy asked his nephew as he scooped him up into his arms.

"Aunt Ororo and that man," Nathaniel answed.

"Were they standing up?" Remy asked, which earned him a swat from his sister.

 **Please Review guys! Let me know what you think! The first review I get, I'll give them a shout out on my new chapter!:) The more reviews I get the faster I upload haha Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, we were standing up!" Ororo retorted back to her brother's remark. "And we weren't doing anything for your information. All I was doing was helping Logan get settled."

"I'm sure you were," Remy implied in a tone that hinted more than just helping a friend out. The snow haired woman knew just how her brother was and knew she'd get back at him eventually.

"So Logan"-Remy punched the taller man shoulder hoping it would have some effect on the taller man's shoulder, but Logan didn't flinch. To Remy's surprise that punch actually made his own hand hurt.

"You were sayin'"? Logan asked gruffly.

The auburn haired man shook his hand a bit to make it feel better, "I just wanted to invite you with the guys tomorrow. It's tradition in our family for all the men to get the Christmas tree."

Logan was surprised by the offer and relieved that he was invited because he wanted Ororo's family to accept. Before Logan never gave damn about what other's thought of him, but that all changed when he met Ororo.

"I'd be happy to," Logan smiled at Ororo who smiled back at him.

"Ororo!" Jean shouted from downstairs. "I could sure use your help in this kitchen."

"Coming," Ororo called down to her sister in-law. "Logan, feel free to make yourself at home."

"I have already," Jubilee said enjoying every bit of the mansion. "Logan, let's take a selfie."

Logan unamused just stood there while Jubilee snapped a picture of them, "I think it would be cute if we have cat ear." She smiled adding the filter as she went go look for Kitty.

Logan made his way down to the living room in hopes to catch the game on T.V, but his attention was drawn to the fireplace. There were stockings for everyone in the mansion including Logan and Jubilee.

"Do you like your stocking?" Logan looked down to see Nathan.

"I do," Logan smiled down at the little boy who smiled back.

"I'm glad! I decorated it for you," Grandfather Charles told me to. "And I decorated your sister's too."

"You did a good job, kid," Logan placed his hand on the little boy's head.

"Hey," the little boy pointed to a picture of a little boy who looked a lot like him. "That's my dad when he was little."

"Really," Logan looked at the picture, then another frame caught his eye. It was a picture of Ororo and her brothers' ice skating on a lake. Scott and Remy looked about in their teens having an ice skating race, while the young preteen girl with a mouth full of braces was holding hands with younger brother Kurt. Logan couldn't help but smile down at the picture that caught his eye. Then there was another picture of what Logan assumed was a before prom picture. Scott wore a dark tux with a green bow tie and his date Jean wore a light green off shoulder dress. Remy on the other hand wore a black tux with a red dress shirt and his date who appeared familiar to Logan, wore a one shoulder black and red dress. 'Ororo was breathtaking then as she is today,' Logan thought to himself. In the picture she wore a light blue dress with sparkly straps. Her hair was pulled back in a side ponytail. Her date was dressed in a complete black tux with a matching black shirt.

"Dinner's ready," Ororo walked into the living room to find her boyfriend staring at the picture from prom. "I was sophomore when I went to prom, he was a friend of my brothers. His name was T'challa and he was very nice," sensing a hint of jealously in his eyes. She quickly added, "We only went as friends."

"Any more skeletons in the closet?" Logan joked as he tried looking through the rest of the pictures which caused Ororo to laugh.

"None for you to worry about," she joked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Auntie Ororo," Nathan tapped his aunt's leg.

"Yes, sweetie," she looked down at her nephew.

"Why am I not in that picture?" he was referring to the prom picture.

"Because you weren't born yet," she said as she scooped him up in her arms. "Your daddy wasn't married to your mommy yet."

"Oh," Nathan understood. "So, I was still in my mommy's tummy and then when they got married I came out."

Ororo just nodded and kissed his cheek to the point that it made him giggle because it tickled.

"So, when Logan and you get married your baby will come out too?" Nathan smiled which caused the two adults to chuckle. "Come on, it's time to eat sweetie."

Logan followed his girlfriend and reached one hand into his pocket to make sure the ring box he had purchased a month ago was there secured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dinner_

Dinner was going smoothly, everyone was having pleasant conversations with one another. Just enjoying one another's company. This was one of the reasons; Charles loved the holidays because it always brought his family together. It was as if it was like old times, but these times were more grand for there were more people to celebrate the holidays with: grandchildren and potential spouses.

Erik and Charles were discussing politics and perhaps planning to have one of their classic chess games after dinner. Among them younger generation were having conversations of their own.

"So, Jubilee, have you applied to any colleges?" Kitty asked.

"NYU," Jubilee smiled, "It's the one I really want to go to."

"We go there," Kurt said. "It's an amazing school."

Logan could hear each conversation as he was talking to Scott. The two were talking about making a snow fort for Nathan tomorrow after they get the tree settled in. Scott wasn't sure what to think of Logan yet. He seemed like a likeable guy, but he just hoped this guy would be good to his sister.

"So," Jean smiled at her sister in-law as she fed Rachel baby food. "Do you think this one will be the one?"

Ororo blushed, "I believe he is. He's not like any other guy, I've ever met."

"So maybe there will be a wedding this spring?" Jean teased.

"I don't know about that," Ororo said. "I think I'd prefer a December wedding."

The two women giggled.

"Oh, really!" she thought about and began to like the idea of a wedding in December. "I think that would cute."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Remy asked as he passed them the rolls.

"Nothing," the two women said in unison.

"Oh come now petites," Remy began to pry.

"We're talking about Rogue," Jean brought up Remy's ex. "You know Ororo was just telling me how she's doing awesome at her job as a travel agent."

"That's good for her," Remy stated pretty serious for a character like Remy, who always joked around.

"She's still available too," Jean added earning an elbow nudge from her sister in-law.

Ororo knew that her older brother somewhat regretted his choice of not giving the long distant relationship a chance, but he knew he was young and he didn't realize at the time he has made a stupid choice. He dated multiple women after Rogue, but never found the one perhaps he still needed to search for the one he thought.

"The past is the past," Remy said as he sipped his tea.

"Mommy, can Rachel and I go watch Rudolph it's supposed to start tonight!"

"Yes, you can," Jean looked down making sure her son at all the food he had on his plate.

"Oh come on Kurt!" Kitty giggled picking up her plate and dragging her boyfriend away from the table. "Rudolph is one of my favorites!"

"Oh! My favorite is Santa Clause is coming town!" Jubilee followed them to the living as room.

"That's a good one!" Kurt and Kitty said at the same time.

Well, I must say ladies the meal was much delightful!" Charles smiled praising his daughters.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner," Logan nodded to the women.

Scott agreed too and volunteered all the men to take the dishes to the dishwasher. After disposing some of the plates and scraps of food, Logan to the liberty of taking out the trash; he figures this could be his chance to talk to Charles. Logan then washed his hand and went to find Charles in his office.

"Let me guess, you want us to have a talk," Charles said to Logan who was standing the doorway. It was as if the man had read his mind.

"Yes, sir," Logan closed the door and made his way to the elder man in the wheelchair. Logan wasn't scared of anything but this was the first time he felt fear creep upon him. Taking in a deep breath before speaking, he wanted to be straight to the point, "I want to marry your daughter."

Charles smiled at the younger man and wheeled himself closer to him and took his hand in his, "I have only met you today son, I don't know much about you. But I do see that you are indeed a good man and that you love my daughter. My daughter has talked to me about you before. Thank you for your service," the man said referring to Logan's army background, but continued. "And thank you for bringing a new happiness in my daughter that I've only seen when she was little girl."

Logan was taken back, by how accepting he was, "You have my blessing son."

With that said Charles shook the man's hand welcoming him into the family.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Charles said assuming it was Erik, which it was. The elder man's friend was caring the chess board with the pieces ready for their game to start.

"Dear me," Erik looked at Logan who was in the office as well. "Have I disturbed?"

"No," Logan said. "As a matter of fact, I was just leavin'. Thanks Chuck," he called over his shoulder. It was a mistake. He didn't mean to call his future father in-law that. "Sorry sir, I had a buddy named Charles and we all used to call him"-

"Chuck," Charles finished the man's sentence. "If you call me that, it wouldn't bother me." He figured it sounded pretty cool compared to Charles, dad, or grandpa. "You may call me Chuck."

The two men nodded and Logan left the room.

Erik still holding the chess board and pieces turned to his long time best friend and said, "Chuck?"

Charles just nodded accepting his new nickname.

"So, what was all that about?" Erik asked setting the game up referring to the talk the two men were having.

"We were just having a good discussion," Charles said. "Now old friend, are you ready to lose?"

With the subject changed the two men started their game of chess.

 _The next morning_

So Scott, Remy, Kurt, and Logan were walking around on the snow cover ground looking for the perfect Christmas tree for what seemed like over an hour.

"Let's just get the next one we see and go," Kurt suggested tired of walking through the cold.

"No-no siree," Scott said. "We need to find the perfect tree because that's what makes the holiday special and so the kids will like it."

"I'm sure Rachel and Nathan would like this one, Mon Ami," Remy pointed at a sorry excuse of a tree. "Look it looks just like the one Charlie Brown had."

The other men chuckled since they had all watched that Christmas special last night.

"Nonsense," Scott sighed. "You guys just don't get it. You'll understand when you guys have children of your own one day."

"When are you gonna quit throwing that in our face?" Kurt and Remy shouted at their brother who often said that to them.

"When Nathan has cousins to play with," Scott retorted.

"How about that tree?" Logan pointed a beautiful Christmas tree that practically glowed. Yes, this was the tree they could see in the mansion covered with ornaments.

"It's perfect," Scott circled the tree. He reached to get the little chainsaw they had brought to chop down the tree.

But before he could get it out, Logan had already reached for his axe and began chopping down the tree. The 3 other men watched in amazement how swiftly this man was able to chop down the tree without any sign of being out of breath.

"Wow dude!" Kurt complimented his sister's boyfriend. "How did you do that so fast? You were like"-

"Paul Bunyan" Remy joked.

"Oh, come on Kurt it isn't too hard," Scott was slightly jealous that his younger brother was going on about some other guy, he was used to it being his since he was older brother.

"Yeah right, you've never used an axe," Kurt said.

"I have to?" Scott argued.

"You have?" Remy asked in surprise.

"I'll show you," Scott said to his two annoying brothers. "Logan, could I please borrow the axe for a minute to show these idiots that I can use an axe."

Logan didn't think it was a good idea because he could tell obviously this boy scout had never used an awe before.

"Be careful with your grip," Logan said handing the axe to the desperate to please man.

Scott raised the axe up over his head almost knocking him over and got the axe into the tree bark.

"There you see," Scott said confident that he had proven his brother's wrong.

"Okay Scott, now take the axe out of the tree," Remy challenged.

Scott tried and tried but the thing would not budge. Scott was frustrated and tired. Mostly done as well, he turned to Logan and said, "I could use some help buddy."

With that said Logan pulled the axe out effortlessly which sent the other men in peals of laughter.

This was going to be a memorable Christmas.

 **Please Review! Sorry for the long wait! Life is a busy place! Hope some of ya'll are still interested in this story! Because I'm just now getting started.**


End file.
